1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispensing device having a mixing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a dispensing device for dispensing a predetermined liquid material is used to form a molding compound to protect the outside of a light emitting diode (LED) or to coat liquid resin, by a predetermined amount, on the surface of an electronic part.
A conventional dispensing device dispenses a liquid mixture in which two or more liquid materials are mixed. In the conventional dispensing device, two or more liquid materials cannot be mixed therein, because a separate mixing means is not provided. Therefore, two or more liquid materials are uniformly mixed by a separate mixer. The liquid mixture is injected into the dispensing device such as a dispenser or syringe and is then dispensed by a predetermined pressure.
In such a conventional dispensing device, however, the mixing process should be performed before two or more liquid materials are injected into the dispensing device. Therefore, it takes time to mix the materials. Further, it takes time to inject the liquid materials to the dispensing device.
To solve such a problem, a dispensing device has been developed (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No 2004-202289), which simultaneously mixes and dispenses liquid materials after the liquid materials are injected. In such a dispensing device, the mixing is performed by a rotating body driven in a cylinder.
FIG. 1 is a side view of a conventional dispensing device, and FIG. 2 is an expanded cross-sectional view of a liquid injection portion of the conventional dispensing device.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional dispensing device includes a mixing spring 6, which is mounted in a syringe 3 and is connected to a rotor 8, and a flow path block 1 having flow paths 14 and 15 coupled to the upper portion of the syringe 3. Two or more kinds of liquids are injected into the flow paths 14 and 15.
The mixing spring 6 built in the syringe 3 is rotated by a motor so as to mix the liquids injected into the syringe 3.
Further, the flow path block 1 communicates with the inside of the syringe 3 and has a plurality of flow paths which are vertically and horizontally connected to a first liquid supply portion 10 and a second liquid supply portion 20. The inside of the first liquid supply portion 10 is sealed by a seal member 16 so as to prevent the injected liquid from leaking around a shaft 5.
In the conventional dispensing device constructed in such a manner, the mixing spring 6 is forcibly rotated inside the syringe 3 by the rotor 8 to mix the liquids around the mixing spring 6. However, since the mixing spring 6 should be rotated to mix the liquids in the syringe 3, a predetermined mixing time is still required.
Further, to drive the mixing spring 6 mounted in the syringe 3, the rotor 8 or a motor connected to the rotor 8 should be provided. Furthermore, since a controller for controlling the driving motor is needed, the size of the dispensing device inevitably increases, and the structure thereof becomes complex.
As the conventional dispensing device has a complex structure, a manufacturing cost increases. Further, since the rotor or the motor and the controller are necessary, an extra cost inevitably occurs.